


Jeder bekommt, was er verdient - Haruki und Isuke im wundersamen Reich der Frau Hashiri

by Reeney



Category: Frau Holle | Mother Hulda (Fairy Tale), 悪魔のリドル | Akuma no Riddle | Riddle Story of Devil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Comedy, Fairy Tale Style, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeney/pseuds/Reeney
Summary: Haruki, die nicht weiß, wie sie ihre Familie ernähren soll, arbeitet für die Familie Inukai, wobei diese sie nicht sonderlich leiden kann. Eines Tages landet sie gerade durch ihre hasserfüllten Arbeitgeber in einem magischen Land, wo sie auf Frau Hashiri trifft, die ihre Arbeit zu schätzen weiß.Das Märchen "Frau Holle" mit Haruki als Goldmarie, Isuke als Pechmarie und Nio als Frau Holle.





	Jeder bekommt, was er verdient - Haruki und Isuke im wundersamen Reich der Frau Hashiri

Es war einmal in einer großen Stadt irgendwo in Japan. Dort lebte ein Mädchen, Sagae Haruki, mit seinen neun jüngeren Geschwistern. Sein Vater hatte seine Familie zurückgelassen, seine Mutter war schwer krank, so dass es an Haruki lag, für die Familie zu sorgen. Damit ihre Geschwister ein glückliches Leben führen konnten, blieb Haruki keine andere Wahl, als Jobs anzunehmen, bei denen man gut verdiente ohne einen guten Schulabschluss zu haben. So versuchte sie sich als Auftragsmöderin.

Bei manchen ihrer Aufträge stieß sie auf den Attentäter Inukai Eisuke und seine Tochter Isuke. Die drei kamen einander oft in die Quere und es entbrannte eine Rivalität zwischen ihnen, auch wenn Haruki im Vergleich zu Eisuke keine besonders gute Mörderin war.

Das Geld, das sie für ihre Aufträge bekam, half ihr einige Zeit über die Runden, doch als ihre Geschwister etwas älter wurden und der Zustand ihrer Mutter nicht besser wurde, da brauchte die Familie mehr Geld. Mehr als Haruki mit ihren Auftragsmorden verdienen konnte.

Eines Tages, sie war kürzlich 18 geworden, saß sie verzweifelt auf einer Straßenbank, als ein attraktiver Mann zu ihr kam.

"Was ist mit dir, junges Fräulein?", fragte er höflich.

Haruki, die so verzweifelt war, wusste keinen anderen Weg als ihn von ihren Problemen zu erzählen. "Meine Mutter ist krank, mein Vater hat uns verlassen, egal wie viel ich arbeite, für meine neun Geschwister, Mutter und mich reicht es hinten und vorne nicht. Und eigentlich würde auch ich sehr gerne mehr mein Leben genießen."

Der Mann sah sie nachdenklich an, erinnerte sich daran, wie sein Geliebter vor Jahren ein Mädchen ohne Familie aufgenommen hatte. Es war eine andere Situation, jedoch wollte er dem Mädchen und ihrer Familie helfen, indem er sie zu seiner Familie holte. So sagte er: "Komm mit zu mir. Helfe im Haushalt und im Gegenzug wird es deine Familie gut haben."

Haruki willigte ein und begleitete den Mann nach Hause. "Ich bin viel unterwegs und meine Familie hat es nicht so mit dem Ordnung halten. Wenn du ihnen gut hilfst, wäre ich dir sehr dankbar", sprach er, kurz bevor sie das Haus erreichten.

Es war ein großes Anwesen. Die Familie musste gut verdienen.

Als der Mann die Tür öffnete, rief er in die große Eingangshalle: "Schatz, ich bin wieder da!"

Nicht viel später, kam aus einem Zimmer ein anderer Mann gerannt. Das helle Haar des Mannes erkannte Haruki sofort wieder und auch der Mann erkannte die Rothaarige, doch ehe die beiden etwas sagen konnten, wollte der zweite Mann im Raum sie einander vorstellen.

"Das ist Eisuke, mein Geliebter. Eisuke, das ist Haruki, ihre Familie hat es schwer, deswegen möchte ich sie als Haushälterin beschäftigen."

"Oh, das ist eine gute Idee, Papa!", kam es von oberhalb einer Treppe. Etwas später rannte die 19-jährige Tochter der Familie die Stufen hinab zu den anderen.

"Und das ist meine Adoptivtochter, Isuke", stellte der Mann, der nicht ahnte, dass die anderen drei sich bereits kannten, die Rosahaarige vor.

"Aber du kannst mich Isuke-sama nennen", fügte diese grinsend hinzu, ohne es scheinbar zu wollen, dass ihr Adoptivvater von der bereits bestehenden Bekanntschaft erfuhr.

Haruki machte einen Schritt zurück. Isuke und Eisuke hatten ihr einige Jobs vermiest, ebenso anders herum. Es erschien ihr keine gute Idee, für die Familie zu arbeiten. Sie wäre lieber ihrer Tätigkeit als Killerin nachgegangen, doch damit reichte das Geld nicht aus und wenn sie hierrüber wirklich genug bekam, so war das sicherlich besser.

"Gut, Isuke-sama, was kann ich tun?"

* * *

 Monate vergingen, in denen Haruki einigen Arbeiten im Hause Inukai nachging. Am Anfang war es noch leicht. Etwas sauber machen, kaputte Geräte reparieren, doch immer dann, wenn Eisukes Mann unterwegs war, bekam sie zu spüren, wie wenig der Assassine sie mochte. Und er mochte sie nicht nur nicht, weil Haruki ihm bei manchen Aufträgen in die Quere gekommen war, sondern vor allem deswegen, weil sie eine Konkurrenz für seine geliebte Adoptivtochter Isuke darstellte. Beide Mädchen waren ähnlich gute Attentäter, kannten sich gut mit Modetrends aus, aber während seine Isuke eher faul war, sich nie die Hände schmutzig sondern nur das Leben genießen wollte, so konnte Haruki mehr Verantwortung übernehmen. Da die Rothaarige wollte, dass es ihrer Familie gut ging, hing sie sich in die Arbeit, die ihr an sich keine Freude bereitete, dennoch stark hinein. Eisuke und Isuke trugen ihr immer unschönere Arbeiten auf, behandelten Haruki so schlecht, wie es kein Mensch verdiente, jedoch bekam diese als Lohn für ihre Mühen das Wissen, dass ihre Familie keinen Hunger zu leiden hatte und das reichte ihr.

An einem kalten Nachmittag musste Haruki draußen auf einem Platz nahe an einem Brunnen sitzen und die Waffen von Eisuke und Isuke polieren. Die Kälte ließ ihre Hände zittern, während sie das Poliermittel auf einem Messer von Isuke auftrug. Mehrmals schnitt sie sich an der spitzen Klinge, bis diese voller Blut war. Bevor Haruki das Messer weiter polieren konnte, musste sie dieses erst einmal abwaschen. So ging sie zu dem Brunnen, lehnte sich über den Rand, um das Messer in das Wasser zu halten. Aber ihre Finger fühlten sich inzwischen so taub an, dass ihr das Messer aus der Hand rutschte. Einen Moment noch sah sie es im Wasser hinab sinken, dann war es nicht mehr zu sehen.

Sie ging zurück zu dem Anwesen der Inukais und erzählte Eisuke davon. Dieser war sehr erzürnt, denn das Messer hatte er Isuke zu ihrem ersten Auftrag geschenkt.

"Wenn du es in den Brunnen geschmissen hast, dann hol es auch wieder heraus! Es ist von hohem Wert für mich und meine Tochter!", fuhr er sie an.

"Aber wie soll ich denn an es heran kommen?", entgegnete Haruki.

"Lass dir etwas einfallen, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir etwas nehme, das dir wichtig ist. Wie hießen deine Geschwister ... ich glaube, einer von ihnen hört auf den Namen Fuyuka, richtig?"

Es war eine kaltherzige Drohung, doch sie erzielte Wirkung. Haruki schluckte bitter und wandte sich nickend ab.

Sie ging zurück zu dem Brunnen und starte eine Weile hinein. Wie sollte sie an das Messer kommen? Sie wusste eine Lösung, jedoch war es keine, die ihr gefiel. Eine Wahl hatte sie andererseits auch nicht, denn das Leben ihrer Geschwister konnte sie nicht riskieren, gerade da sie wusste, was für ein guter Assassine Eisuke war. Sie kletterte über den Rand des Brunnen und sah in die Tiefe. Irgendwie würde sie das Messer schon finden.

So sprang Haruki hinein.

* * *

 Anstelle auf den Grund des Brunnens zu stoßen, landete sie auf einer schönen Wiese voller herrlicher Blumen. Die Sonne schien warm auf Haruki herab.

Sie holte eine Strähne ihres Haares nach vorne und musterte ihren Rock. Sie sollte durch das Wasser klitschnass sein, aber sie selbst sowie ihre Klamotten waren trocken.

Neugierig sah sie sich auf der Wiese um, ging ziellos über diese. Ihren Geschwistern würde es hier sicher gefallen, kam es ihr und sie stellte sich vor, wie sie zusammen mit diesen auf der Wiese spielen würde.

"Hey, Mädchen! Ich bin fertig gebacken. Zieh mich heraus, sonst verkohle ich", drang eine Stimme zu ihr durch, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

Sie sah sich um, doch erkannte sie nur einen Backofen. Es passte zu den Worten, aber Brot konnte doch nicht sprechen. Skeptisch blickte sie auf den Ofen.

"Es ist schon richtig. Ich bitte dich, zieh mich hinaus", wiederholte die Stimme und nun bemerkte Haruki deutlich, dass sie aus dem Ofen kam.

Das Mädchen näherte sich dem Ofen und öffnete diesen. Auf einer heißen Steinplatte lagen ein paar goldgebackene Melonenbrötchen. Es nahm den Pizzaschieber, der neben dem Ofen stand, und holte mit diesem die Brötchen hinaus. Diese legte es in einen daneben stehenden Korb.

"Vielen Dank. Nimm uns bitte mit und bring uns zu Frau Hashiri", äußerten die Melonenbrötchen.

Zwar war Haruki noch immer verwirrt, wieso diese Brötchen sprechen konnten, sie wusste auch nicht, wieso sie machen sollte, was diese sagten, aber sie musste wieder an ihre Geschwister denken, die sich sicherlich über dieses gut duftende Gebäck freuen würden, falls Haruki ihnen davon etwas mitbringen dürfte.

So nahm sie den Korb in die Hand und ging weiter über die große Wiese.

Nach etlichen Metern sah sie einen Baum, an dem große Wassermelonen hingen. Verwundert blieb sie stehen.

"Wassermelonen wachsen auf Bäumen?", fragte sie sich laut, worauf eine tiefe Stimme ihr Antwort gab: "Ich bin kein Wassermelonenbaum, aber eine Melonenranke ist an meinem Stamm und meinen Ästen entlang geklettert. Bitte pflücke die Wassermelonen, sie sind so schwer, dass mir bald meine Äste abbrechen."

Haruki stellte den Korb mit den Melonenbrötchen ab und ging näher an den Baum heran. Unter diesem stand eine Leiter und auf der untersten Sprosse lag eine Gartenzange. Auch hierbei wusste sie nicht, wieso sie dem Baum helfen sollte, aber der Baum mit seinen Melonen war schön. Gerne wollte sie ihn ihren Geschwistern zeigen, die sich sicherlich auch über eine saftige Wassermelone freuen würden.

Die Rothaarige nahm die Zange und kletterte die Leiter empor. Sie erntete einige Wassermelonen, bis der Baum sagte: "Vielen Dank. Ich fühle mich schon wieder viel leichter."

Eine Melone nahm Haruki mit, dann setzte sie mit dieser und dem Körbchen voller Melonenbrötchen ihren Weg fort.

Bald erreichte sie ein kleines Haus. Auf einer Bank davor saß ein Mädchen, dessen Beine nicht einmal den Boden erreichten.

"Bist du die Tochter von Frau Hashiri?", fragte Haruki das Mädchen. Dieses schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: "Nein, ich _bin_ Frau Hashiri, Hashiri Nio."

Haruki ließ diese Worte einen Moment wirken. Das blonde Kind war sicherlich jünger als sie, aber sie war in einer Welt gelandet, in der Brotleiber und Bäume sprechen konnten, dagegen war es noch normal, ein Mädchen mit Frau anzureden.

Die Blondine sprang von der Bank, als sie die Melonenbrötchen bemerkte.

"Oh! Du hast mir meine heißgeliebten Melonenbrötchen gebracht. Es sind die besten auf der ganzen Welt! Du solltest mal kosten", erklärte Nio strahlend, wobei sie den letzten Satz mit vollem Mund aussprach.

Zögernd nahm Haruki eines der Brötchen und biss hinein.

"Mhm! Die sind wirklich gut!", stellte sie fest.

"Sag ich ja", entgegnete Nio und verschlang das Brötchen nicht viel später.

"Wieso kommst du nicht in mein Haus? Ich kann Hilfe gebrauchen. Im Dach ist ein Loch, das muss repariert werden. Ich komme nicht so hoch und kann deswegen nicht überall putzen und mein Bett muss auch kräftig ausgeschüttelt werden, damit ich gut darin schlafen kann und wenn man es richtig kräftig schüttelt, dann scheint es in deiner Welt", schlug Nio vor.

Haruki schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann ich nicht. Ich werde daheim erwartet, ich muss arbeiten und gut verdienen, damit meine Familie nicht leiden muss."

"Deiner Familie soll es an nichts fehlen. Geh mir zur Hand und leiste mir Gesellschaft. Außer mir ist hier sonst niemand. Im Gegenzug werde ich dich reich belohnen, das verspreche ich dir."

Letztendlich willigte Haruki ein. Im Gegensatz zu zwei der Inukais schien Nio nett zu sein und sie nicht nur piesacken zu wollen.

Nio führte die Größere in ihr Haus. Es gehörte wirklich geputzt. Gerade auf den Schränken und hohen Tischen lag viel Staub. Nio führte sie kurz herum, bis sie ein kleines Zimmer betrat.

"Hier kannst du schlafen. Und siehst du den Spiegel dort? Durch ihn kannst du sehen, wie es deiner Familie geht", erklärte das blonde Mädchen. "Ruh dich aus und beginne morgen mit deiner Arbeit."

Am nächsten Tag machte sich Haruki gleich daran, die Aufgabenliste abzuarbeiten. Sie putzte das Haus, so dass jedes Eck glänzte. Sie kochte für sich und Nio zu Mittag. Sie begann die Reparatur an dem Dach, schüttelte die dicken Betten so stark aus, dass die Federn aus diesen flogen. Und als sie am Abend vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer stand, da sah sie ihre neun Geschwister an einem gut gedeckten Tisch sitzen. Sie aßen Melonenbrot und lachten freudestrahlend. Da wusste Haruki, dass Nio ihr Versprechen hielt.

Der Anblick ihrer glücklichen Geschwister motivierte Haruki dazu, auch am nächsten Tag gut zu arbeiten. Nach ein paar Tagen war das Dach repariert und die Arbeit wurde etwas weniger. Nio erzählte ihr aufregende Geschichten und so erging es Haruki in dieser Welt sehr gut.

Aber nach ein paar Wochen, als sie wieder vor dem Spiegel stand und ihre Geschwister sah, spürte sie einen Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Sie vermisste die jüngeren Sagaes und auch ihre Mutter. Doch nicht nur das, sie vermisste auch Isuke, mit der sie sich trotz deren arroganten Art, ab und an wie eine Schwester verstanden hatte und mit der sie besser als mit Nio oder ihren jüngeren Geschwistern über Mode und der Tätigkeit als Attentäter sprechen konnte.

Am nächsten Morgen saß sie immer noch mit einer betrübten Miene am Esstisch.

"Was ist mit dir? Fühlst du dich nicht gut?", fragte Hashiri, worauf Haruki seufzte.

"Ich vermisse meine Familie. Die Zeit hier war wirklich angenehm, Frau Hashiri, aber ich würde nun lieber gehen, um meine Lieben wiederzusehen", erklärte die Rothaarige.

Nio wippte einen Augenblick auf ihrem Stuhl herum, dann nickte sie. "In Ordnung. Du hast so viele Aufgaben für mich erfüllt, du sollst nach Hause gehen."

Nach dem Frühstück gingen die beiden Mädchen über die Wiese an dem Wassermelonenbaum und dem Backofen vorbei, die Haruki freundlich verabschiedeten, bis sie an ein großes Tor kamen.

"Geh einfach hindurch, du wirst zurück in deine Welt gelangen. Ach und hier ist noch das Messer, das du verloren hast", äußerte Nio und reichte Haruki das Isukes Waffe.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Frau Hashiri", verabschiedete sich Haruki, die das Messer entgegen nahm.

Daraufhin schritt sie auf das Tor zu und als sie mitten unter dem hohen Torbogen stand, da ergoss sich von oben ein Regen aus Gold auf sie. Überrascht sowie fasziniert blickte sie nach oben.

"Das ist der Lohn, für deine gute Arbeit", rief Nio ihr mit einem freundlichen Lächeln entgegen.

Haruki nickte dankbar und hob ihren Rock an, um möglichst viel von dem Gold aufzufangen, obwohl dieses sowieso an ihr kleben blieb.

* * *

 Als der Goldregen endete trat sie ganz durch das Tor hindurch und fand sich wieder auf dem Platz neben dem Brunnen. Bevor sie zu ihrer Familie ging, nahm sie den Weg zu dem Anwesen der Inukais und klingelte daran.

Eisuke und Isuke öffneten die Tür. Sie blickten Haruki ganz erstaunt an und vergaßen gleich, sie zu schimpfen, dass sie sich so lange nicht hat blicken lassen.

"Hier, dein Messer, Isuke-sama", gab Haruki bei und reichte der Rosahaarigen die Waffe, welche sie, ohne viel auf das Werkzeug zu achten, entgegen nahm. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit lag viel mehr auf dem vielen Gold, das an Haruki klebte.

"Woher hast du das?", fragte Isuke und Haruki grinste die etwas Ältere breit an.

Die Rothaarige erzählte von ihrem Sprung in den Brunnen, dem wundersamen Land, das sie gefunden hatte, sowie von der Herrin des Landes, von Frau Hashiri.

"Yo, also, ich denke, ich kündige. Ich brauch nicht mehr bei euch arbeiten. Tschüss", verabschiedete sich Haruki breit grinsend. Es tat schon gut, den blanken Neid in den Augen derer, die sie bisher immer wie weniger wert behandelt hatten, zu sehen.

Daraufhin ging Haruki nach Hause, während Eisuke und Isuke ihr noch lange hinterher sahen.

"Wenn ich all dieses Gold hätte, dann könnte ich uns ein Haus an der Karibik oder in den Alpen kaufen. Nein! Ich könnte uns sicher einen ganzen Strand oder eine Insel kaufen!", schwärmte Isuke und Eisuke stieg in ihre Schwärmereien mit ein.

"Ich könnte einen wunderschönen Urlaub mit Papa machen und natürlich auch mit dir, Isuke. Wir könnten machen, was immer wir wollen, ohne Probleme mit der Polizei zu befürchten."

"Das wäre unglaublich!", äußerten beide wie aus einem Mund.

Mutter und Tochter sahen sich eine Weile lang an, dann wuchs auf ihren beiden Lippen ein breites Grinsen.

"Geh an diesen Brunnen, schneide dich an dem Messer und werf es hinein ...", gab Eisuke vor.

"... und dann springe ich hinterher, treffe diese Frau Hashiri und kehre mit viel Gold zurück!", beendete Isuke den Satz.

Der Plan war gefasst. Isuke schlüpfte in ihre Stiefel und umarmte noch einmal Eisuke zum Abschied.

"Bleib nicht zu lange weg. Außer es gibt mehr Gold, je länger du bleibst", sagte Eisuke liebevoll.

"Das mach ich, Mama", erwiderte Isuke.

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich, ehe Isuke alleine mit ihrem Messer und zwei teuren Handtaschen, in denen genügend Gold passen sollte, zu dem Brunnen ging.

An diesem angekommen verlor das Mädchen keine Zeit. Es schnitt sich in die Handfläche und warf das Messer im hohen Bogen in den Brunnen.

"Ups", kommentierte es mit gespielter Unschuld, bevor es wieder breit grinste. Aufgeregt schlug Isukes Herz, während sie der Klinge nachsah, die in der Tiefe verschwand. Ein wenig zweifelte sie daran, ob das Wasser wirklich, wie Haruki es gesagt hatte, sie gar nicht nass machen würde. Würde sie denn die Kälte von diesem beim Hineinspringen empfinden? Sie sah an sich herab. Sie war ziemlich freizügig gekleidet. Ihr Oberteil bedeckte nicht einmal ihren Bauch und auch der Ausschnitt war ziemlich groß. Aber was spielte das schon eine Rolle, wenn sie dafür bald steinreich sein würde?

Isuke sprang über den Rand des Brunnens in das Wasser, welches sie entgegen ihrer Zweifel wirklich kaum bemerkte.

* * *

 Auf der Wiese angekommen, strich Isuke zunächst ihre Klamotten zurecht. Ihre Taschen waren neben ihr gelandet, aber von dem Messer fehlte jede Spur. Das störte sie jedoch nicht, denn sie wusste ja, sie würde es bei ihrem Weg nach Hause wiederbekommen.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um das Gold, um den Luxus, den sie und ihre Adoptiveltern damit haben würden, während sie mit den Taschen in der Hand über die Wiese ging. Sie dachte an die schönen Kleider, die sie sich davon kaufen könnte, und an das goldene Haar, das sie haben und mit welchem sie überall im Mittelpunkt stehen würde.

Auf die schöne Blumenwiese achtete sie dabei kein Stück.

"Hey, Mädchen! Ich bin fertig gebacken. Zieh mich heraus, sonst verkohle ich", vernahm sie eine sanfte Stimme.

Ihr Blick fiel zu dem Ofen. Von den sprechenden Melonenbrötchen hatte sie schon von Haruki gehört.

"Der Ofen ist mir viel zu warm und voller Ruß. Ich will mich doch nicht dreckig machen. Ihr Brötchen könnt sprechen, also kommt ihr da sicher selbst heraus", entgegnete Isuke und wandte sich von dem Ofen ab.

Ihr Weg führte sie hin zu dem Baum, an welchem Wassermelonen hingen.

"Wow, das ist wirklich unglaublich. Ein Wassermelonenbaum!"

Dieser Rarität schenkte Isuke nun doch etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit, denn sie dachte daran, wie man mit so etwas Geld machen konnte oder wie toll es wäre, würde sie einen Baum finden, auf dem Gold wuchs. In dieser Welt schien ja alles möglich zu sein.

"Ich bin kein Wassermelonenbaum, aber eine Melonenranke ist an meinem Stamm und meinen Ästen entlang geklettert. Bitte pflücke die Wassermelonen, sie sind so schwer, dass mir bald meine Äste abbrechen", entgegnete die tiefe Stimme des Baumes.

"Mir könnte dabei ein Fingernagel einreißen und was hätte ich davon? Nichts. Also sieh zu, dass du dir selbst hilfst. Bezahlen kannst du mich ja wohl nicht, wenn du dich nicht einmal bewegen kannst", entgegnete Isuke und wandte sich von dem Baum ab.

Einige Meter weiter erreichte sie endlich ihr Ziel, das kleine Haus von Hashiri Nio. Das blonde Mädchen saß auf der Bank vor dem Haus und ließ ihre Beine vor und zurück schwingen.

"Bist du Frau Hashiri?", fragte Isuke das Kind, worauf Nio zu ihr sah und nickte.

"Oh und du hast gar keine Melonenbrötchen dabei", stellte die Blondine enttäuscht fest, als sie von der Bank sprang.

Isuke musterte die Kleinere. Sie musste deutlich jünger als sie sein und eine Frau war sie wirklich nicht, aber das hatte sie auch schon von Haruki gehört.

"Ich will für dich arbeiten", sagte Isuke und Nio dachte einen Moment lang nach, bevor sie schließlich zustimmend nickte.

"Ist gut, komm mit. Ich zeige dir das Haus und nenne dir deine Aufgaben", damit betrat Nio gefolgt von Isuke das Gebäude.

Nio zeigte der Rosahaarigen die Küche, in welcher Isuke täglich kochen sollte, sie zeigte ihr die Besenkammer mit dem Putzzeug, damit Isuke sich um die Sauberkeit im Haus kümmern würde, sie zeigte ihr einen kaputten Schrank, den Isuke reparieren sollte, das Bett, dessen Decke Isuke jeden Tag kräftig ausgeschüttelt musste und schließlich das kleine Zimmer, in dem Isuke nächtigen durfte.

"Das ist ein ziemlich kleines Zimmer. Du solltest mir deines überlassen", äußerte Isuke, worauf Nio kopfschüttelnd antworte: "Du willst für mich arbeiten und belohnt werden, also mach, was man dir aufträgt und stelle keine Ansprüche."

Fürs Erste gab sich Isuke damit zufrieden. Da es schon spät war, aßen die beiden noch zu Abend und Isuke ging danach gleich in ihr Zimmer, um sich schlafen zu legen.

Am nächsten Morgen begann die Rosahaarige mit ihrer Arbeit. Sie dachte an das viele Gold und war deswegen noch motiviert. Sie putzte den Boden und die Möbel, allerdings nicht halb so gründlich wie Haruki. Sie schüttelte die dicke Bettdecke durch, aber nur wenige Federn flogen aus dieser heraus. Das Kochen fiel ihr schwer, das Essen war so versalzen, dass Nio schon am ersten Tag zu Isuke sagte: "Kümmere du dich lieber um die anderen Aufgaben. Das Kochen übernehme ich, sonst verhungern wir noch oder erleiden eine Lebensmittelvergiftung."

Am nächsten Tag kam Nio mit zerzausten Haaren und müder Miene zum Frühstück. Sie klagte über Rückenschmerzen.

"Du musst das Bettzeug besser ausschütteln, Isuke", erklärte sie, doch als die 19-Jährige an diesem Tag das Bett Hashiris machte, strengte sich diese nicht mehr an als am Tag davor.

Als Isuke versuchte, den Schrank zu reparieren, riss einer ihrer schön lackierten Fingernägel ein, womit das Mädchen nicht mehr bereit war, sich mit dieser Arbeit zu beschäftigen.

"Wieso muss ich das überhaupt alles machen? Ist die Kleine nicht alt genug, dass sie das selbst hinbekommt? Ich bin eine Assassine, kein Mädchen für alles!"

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Isuke in ihrem Zimmer, pflegte ihre Nägel, ehe sie im Badezimmer ein entspannendes Bad nahm. Sie dachte gar nicht daran, weiter zu arbeiten. Sie hatte doch einiges getan, dafür musste sie schon genug Gold bekommen. Schließlich nahm sie der Blondine ja auch die Einsamkeit und diese Aufgabe erfüllte sie in ihren Augen immer noch, selbst wenn sie Nios Geschichten nicht zuhören wollte, sondern wenn in deren Gegenwart nur von sich selbst erzählte.

Einen Tag später beschwerte sich Nio, wieso Isuke nicht mehr arbeitete, und Isuke scheute sich nicht, mit Ausreden anzutanzen.

"Ich kann nicht kochen, bei der Werkarbeit am Schrank mache ich nur meine Nägel kaputt, wenn ich putze, dann werde ich selbst ganz dreckig. Das ist nichts für mich."

Es vergingen weitere Tage, in denen Isuke nur faulenzte und es sich in Hashiris Haus gut gehen ließ, während Nio die Arbeit verrichtete, obwohl diese zunehmend über Rückenschmerzen klagte.

"Lass mir wenigstens ein Bad ein. Gib mir eine Massage", forderte Nio, doch egal, was sie dem anderen Mädchen auftrug, dessen Antwort war stets: "Nein. Mach das doch selbst."

Ein paar Tage noch versuchte Nio, Isuke zu motivieren, dann hatte die Blondine genug.

An einem Morgen wandte sie sich an die Rosahaarige: "Es reicht. Ich habe dir lang genug Zeit gegeben, aber du hast deine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt. Es wird Zeit, dass du nach Hause gehst!"

Auf Isukes Lippen legte sich ein freudiges Lächeln. "Na, endlich! Lass uns schnell zu dem Tor gehen!"

Motiviert stürmte Isuke in ihr Zimmer, nahm ihre Taschen, so dass sie bald bereit war, das Haus zu verlassen.

Nio führte sie über die Wiese an dem Baum vorbei, der einige Äste durch die schweren Wassermelonen verloren hatte, die um ihn herum am Boden lagen. Der Baum klagte: "Frau Hashiri, mir tun meine Äste so weh. Helft mir."

"Sobald ich zurück bin, hab noch einen Augenblick Geduld", entgegnete Nio mit fürsorglicher Stimme.

Sie kamen weiter und an dem Backofen vorbei, bei welchem es stark verbrannt roch.

"Woah, wieso stinkt es hier denn so?", wandte Isuke mit gerümpfter Nase ein, wobei Nio zornig zu dieser schielte.

"Weil du vor einer Woche die Melonenbrötchen hast verbrennen lassen. Den Geruch habe ich bis heute nicht loswerden können und so lange kann ich keine guten Melonenbrötchen backen", erklärte die Blondine.

Endlich erreichten sie das Tor. Kurz davor reichte Nio Isuke ihr Messer.

"Hier, das gehört dir."

"Ah, endlich", entgegnete Isuke und riss die Waffe an sich. Sie legte sie in eine ihrer Handtaschen, die sie öffnete und weit aufriss, als sie sich etwas später unter den Torbogen stellte.

In Erwartung des Goldes sah Isuke lachend nach oben, doch als sie kurz darauf ihren Lohn bekam, rieselte kein Goldregen auf sie herab, sondern tiefschwarzes Pech. An Haut und Haar blieb es kleben, floss in und über die teuren Handtaschen. Das vorfreudige Lachen Isukes wich einer vor Entsetzen bleichen sowie fassungslosen Miene. Die Rosahaarige kreischte schockiert und rannte durch den Torbogen hindurch und aus Nios Land heraus.

Die Blondine hatte diesen Anblick mit einem breiten, heimtückischen Grinsen genossen. Sie schien viel erfreuter darüber als sie es bei der Belohnung Harukis gewesen war.

"Tja, wer meine Aufträge annimmt, sie aber nicht erfüllen kann, wird nicht belohnt. Und wer meint, mich ausnutzen zu können, der muss dafür einen Preis zahlen, der mir Genugtuung bringt", kommentierte Nio, dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus.

* * *

Isuke, die sich bald am Brunnen in ihrer Heimatstadt wiederfand, rannte sogleich nach Hause. Auf dem Weg hörte sie das Gelächter von Passanten und zu allem Übel musste ihr Haruki mit einem ihrer jüngeren Brüder an der Hand und einem Pocky-Stäbchen im Mund direkt über den Weg laufen. Noch immer schimmerten deren Haare golden und sie trug neue, teure Markenklamotten.

Kurz nahm Haruki das Pocky-Stäbchen aus ihrem Mund.

"Wow, Isuke-sama. Also schwarz hat dir ja immer schon gut gestanden, aber das ist nun etwas zu viel. Ist das etwa Pech?", scherzte Haruki grinsend, wobei auch ihr Bruder, Fuyuka über den Anblick lachen musste.

"Ich hab einen guten Namen für sie: Pechmarie!", schlug Fuyuka vor, wobei nun auch ein paar andere Kinder aus der Stadt heran kamen und zustimmten.

Isuke rannte an ihnen vorbei, wobei Haruki ihr noch hinterher rief: "Ach, wir wohnen jetzt in der Villa neben euch. Lass uns doch mal zusammen shoppen gehen."

Auf dem restlichen Weg musste Isuke ihren neuen Spitznamen noch oft aus Kindermündern widerwillig vernehmen und diese Demütigung verletzte ihren Stolz zutiefst, so dass sie mit Tränen in den Augen ihr Zuhause erreichte. Sie klingelte Sturm, bis ihre Eltern ihr öffneten. Beide Männer musterten entsetzt diesen Anblick, aber sie lachten nicht über Isuke. Sie gingen mit ihr in das Bad und versuchten, das Pech von Isukes Körper zu waschen, während diese ihnen von Hashiri erzählte, die sie verspottet hatte.

Egal, mit was die Männer versuchten, das Pech loszuwerden, ob mit Seife, Schampoo, Säure oder gar einer Laserbehandlung, das Pech blieb an Haut und Haaren ihrer geliebten Adoptivtochter kleben.

"So können wir niemals glücklich werden, Mama, Papa", wimmerte Isuke, während ihr Vater sie in den Armen hielt und ihre Mutter eilig einige Waffen zusammenpackte.

"Sag das nicht. Ich werde diese Frau Hashiri aufsuchen und das wieder in Ordnung bringen", äußerte Eisuke, als dieser eine Waffe durchlud, bevor er mit dieser aus dem Haus stürmte.


End file.
